


Garnished With Science

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Sometimes, winding the Doctor up isreally easy.
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Garnished With Science

"So," Jo said, "the _inside_ bit of atoms, the part that looks like a raspberry, is made of protons and croutons. And radiation happens when one of the croutons gets–"  
  
She stopped. The Doctor was holding the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, doing a very good impression of a man in extreme pain. "No," he said, with an air of mighty and mightily abused patience, "atoms are not made of–"  
  
He stopped and looked sideways at her. Jo waited, eyes as wide and innocent as she could make them.  
  
And finally, _finally,_ he smiled. "Oh, well played."  
  
Jo grinned.


End file.
